


Twins

by charlidoodle



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlidoodle/pseuds/charlidoodle
Summary: Gibbs comforts Sloane after a meltdown in the rain.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane, Slibbs - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Twins

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t like summaries so my solution is to not write them haha. Second work on here! Kinda like my last one lol. Let me know what you think!

He knew she was upset by the way she stormed out of MTAC after Leon informed the team that they would have to let the bad guy go. He knew she was upset by the way she avoided him for the rest of the day and worked solely in her office. He knew she was upset by the way she wouldn’t look him in the eye when he went to check on her before leaving. And if those clues weren’t enough, he knew she was upset by the way she wasn’t answering his insistent knocks at her apartment door. 

“Jack, come on, I know you’re in there.” pleaded Gibbs. “I just want to know if you’re okay.” 

Silence. 

*knock, knock, knock*

“The neighbours are going to start getting concerned.” he joked softly, leaning his head against the door’s peep hole. 

“Come on.” he whispered so quietly under his breath that it came off as more of a silent prayer than anything else. 

Moments passed and he was about to sit down and get comfortable in front of her door where he heard the unhinging of a lock. Stepping back to give her space, he held his breath in anticipation. The door opened about two feet, to reveal a mess of blonde hair and not much else. Her eyes drew him in first; they were tired-looking and darkly coloured underneath. 

“People usually take a hint after I don’t answer the 400th knock.” she said angrily, still refusing to look him in the eyes. 

“You got a lot of men knocking at your door, Sloane?” smirked Gibbs. 

Picking up on the fact that she did not find his question funny, nor had the energy to respond, he continued. “I just needed to know you were safe.” 

The statement came out more vulnerable than he intended it to be and he forced his eyes down to examine his hands.

“I appreciate it,” she said, though it really didn’t seem like she did “but I would really like to be left alone.” 

He knew barging through her door would be a poor decision and he was getting tired just looking at her trying to uphold their conversation. Accepting defeat he softly said “You’ll call if you need anything, right?” 

Finally, looking up and allowing her eyes to meet his, she forced a little smile. “Yeah. Thank you.” she said, and then as suddenly as it had opened, the door was closed again. 

*** 

The rain was coming down so hard that he could hear it from his position under his boat in the basement. He tried to focus on the soothing sound and the task in front of him, anything to drown out the insistent thought that Jack was alone and upset and there was nothing he could do about it. With his thoughts clouded, he was almost positive he imagined the knock at the front door. Angrily, he threw down his sander, slid out from under the boat frame, and stomped upstairs. He was exhausted from the voices in his head, the last thing he needed was to be tricked by them too. 

Opening the front door, his eyes clung to the scene in front of him. On the edge of his porch, standing right in front of his eyes, was Jack. She was in baggy grey sweatpants and a black NCIS hoodie he could have sworn was his. Her shoulders were tight, her back was slouched, and her eyes were red and swollen. Her cheeks were puffy and her hair was glued to them, as the rain beat down on her head. She looked so fragile, so much so he was worried the storm would sweep her away. Finding his voice in the confusion he yelled through the clatter of rain droplets.

“Jack?!” 

No answer. She stood just there, at least 2 metres from his door, getting absolutely soaked. Hearing his voice, her eyes shot to the ground. It became clear she wasn’t moving, but there was no way in hell he was leaving her outside. Closing the gap between them, he reached out for her hand. The rain washed over the both of them as she finally looked at up at him with those big hazel eyes. His hand rose to her cheek as he whispered again “Jack?” 

In a heartbeat her body shot forward and into his. She clung to his flannel shirt as if it was the only thing keeping her from dropping through the cement. All at once she began to cry, sob, ball her eyes out, have a meltdown. His arms were around her in a second as her body went limp. He held her close while her tears found a home beside his neck. Her whole body shook is his arms and he did everything he could to hold the pieces together. 

Eventually he pulled her inside, still snuggly tucked into his arms. He leaned her up against the front door, letting the water spill out from under their clothes. With the storm locked outside, he finally was able to feel how truly close she was. Her breathing had settled but he could feel each inhale and exhale on his skin. She stretched up on her tippy toes as he pressed further into her. His breathing paused as her lips slowly came to hover over his. 

“Jack,” he whispered for the third time that night, placing his thumb softly over her bottom lip, “I can’t do this tonight. Wouldn’t feel right.” 

Her feet fell flat again and she knowingly nodded. Taking her hand in his, he stepped back and tipped his head towards the stairs. 

“Let’s get you to bed.” 

Her eyes said it all, heavy and full of sleep. She willfully followed him up to the stairs, letting out a small giggle as she finally took in the scene of the both of them slipping and sliding in their wet clothes up his wooden stair case. Entering his room, he let go of her hand to rummage through his dresser for a change of clothes. 

“Here, put this on.” he said, throwing Jack one of his red NCIS hoodies and a pair of black sweatpants.

Catching the clothes, she couldn’t hide the goofy smile that spread across her face. Bringing the sweater up to her nose, she took a big breath in. “Mhm, smells like Cowboy.” 

He chuckled to himself and she made her way towards to his washroom. Reaching for her arm as she passed him, he gave her an encouraging squeeze and a smirk before letting her disappear behind the door. 

Appearing moments later, his heart jumped at the appearance of her in his clothes. She was practically swimming in the material and yet it seemed to fit her just right. Her damp hair hung more neatly at her shoulders but her eyes were still puffy and black and her makeup from earlier that day faintly smeared across her cheeks. She stepped carefully into his space and tugged on the pocket of the dry NCIS sweater he had just slipped on. 

“Twins.” she beamed, looking up at him like a little kid. 

“Something like that.” he teased, pulling her back into the bathroom. He gently guided her up onto the counter, where he lightly tapped her knees to let him stand in between them. Reaching beside her he grabbed a wash cloth and began running warm water over it. 

“What are you-“

Her words were cut short as he lifted the warm cloth up to her face and gently rubbed it under her eyes and then slowly over the rest of her face. After all the left over makeup melted away, he dropped the wet washcloth into the sink and pressed a kiss to her temple. 

He happily stepped back to admire his work before resting his hands on her hips and guiding her off the edge of the counter. Wordlessly he turned to leave the bathroom, but her hand caught his. 

“You don’t have to take care of me.” she said shyly, her cheeks flushed for a completely different reason now. 

“Don’t have to. Like to.” he said simply. 

Her cheeks reddened even more. Tugging on the waistband of his pants and then trailing her arms up and around his neck she pulled him down to her. Softly, his lips met hers. The ache in her gut exploded at the contact and she crept up on her tippy toes to gain as much contact as possible. 

Taking a small breath, he moaned quietly as they met for a second time, this one with a lot more fever than the last. He snaked an arm around her waist as he pushed her hips further into the counter, his hands holding her every where he could. 

After a few minutes, her fingers tugged lightly on the short hairs behind his ears. She left a few small pecks on his jawline and let her heels fall back to the ground. She smiled sheepishly into his neck, her lips swollen and her cheeks impossibly more red. She giggled as she tried to take a small step back and his whole body followed her.

“Sorry.” she said with another giggle, thinking back to how much she wanted to kiss him at the front door, “I’m not one to follow orders.” 

With a cheeky grin he lifted her hips slightly so her lips were in line with his. Ghosting over them he whispered “Twins.” and then their lips crashed together once more.


End file.
